poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Weekenders Team Meets the Lemurs
This is how the scene goes with the Weekenders, Alex, Marty, Melman & Gloria meets King Julien and the lemurs in Weekenders Goes to Madagascar. (The next day) Alex: Marty, Melman, Gloria. Marty, Melman, Marty. Marty, Melman, Gloria, Marty, Melman, Marty, Marty, Melman. Tino Tonitini: Sunset Shimmer. Have you seen them? Sunset Shimmer: No. Lor McQuarrie: Where are you guys?! Tish Katsufrakis: Hey! Hello?! Carver Descartes: Can you hear us?! Melman: Hey! Help! Ursula: Help us! Dr. Z: Get us out of this box! (Tino, Lor, Tish, Carver and Alex runs up to see Melman and the Alpha Gang are in the box) Melman: Get us out of this thing, somebody! Hello? Zander: Can anyone hear us? Ed: Hello? Melman: Get us out of this thing, right now! Ursula: Hello? Dr. Z: Somebody? Alex: Melman! Tino Tonitini: Dr. Z! Lor McQuarrie: Ursula! Zander! And Ed! Carver Descartes: There here too! Tish Katsufrakis: Let's get them out of the crate! Melman: Alex? Is that you? Dr. Z: Is that Tino? Carver Descartes: We'll get you guys out! Alex: Melman, I got you! Hang on, hang on, I got you. (Melman fell on top of Alex and ends up digging in the sand and pops out) Alex: Melman! (Opens the box) I got you, buddy! Lor McQuarrie: Are you okay? Zander: Yes! Now get us out of here! Tish Katsufrakis: Okay, we'll get you out. Just hold still. (Alex and the Weekenders Team tries to pull Melman and the Alpha Gang and their dinosaurs out of the box but it was no use) Alex: Wait a second. Wait right there. (Runs off) Tino Tonitini: I have an idea too. Alex: Aha! (Alex brings a tree and Tino brings out his Keyblade) Melman: Alex, Tino, what are you doing? Alex: We're getting you out of the box! Relax. Tino Tonitini: This wouldn't sting a lot. Melman: Alex? Ed: What's with the tree, Alex had? Dr. Z: And what are you going to do with your Keyblade?! Alex: Giraffe corner pocket! Tino Tonitini: Alpha Gang corner pocket! (Alex and Tino charges towards them) Melman: Wait! Wait! Come on! Wait! Alex: Here goes nothing! Hold still! Tino Tonitini: Don't move! (Terry, Spiny and Tank scream in fear seeing two heroes charging with their weapons) Melman: Wait! Wait! Wait! Ursula: No! Wait! Wait! Zander: What are you doing?! Ed: No! Wait! Dr. Z: Hold it! Hold it! Melman: Wait, Alex! Alex & Tino: Hold still! Melman: No! Come on! Come on! Alex: Here we come! Melman: Look! Look! Look, look! (Tino and Alex stops) It's Gloria! (We see Gloria's crate washed on shore) It's Gloria! Oh hey, it is Gloria. Dr. Z: So as Rod and Laura! Carver Descartes: Annoying Orange! And the rest of fruits! Tish Katsufrakis: Princess Sapphire! Prince Frank! And Choppy! Lor McQuarrie: Discord and Lucario must be in there too! Tino Tonitini: And so as Rainbow! Fluttershy! AJ! Rarity! And Pinkie! Alex: Gloria! (Alex, Tino and Sunset Shimmer runs to Gloria's crate as Alex knocks the box Gloria kicks the box sending Alex and Tino in the air and crashes on Melman and the Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs breaking the box into pieces and free them) Alex: Gloria! Sunset Shimmer: Rod! Laura! Tino Tonitini: Guys! Gloria: Alrighty, boys funs over. Discord: Oh! Ooh! Oooooh! Well it's about time somepony finally got us out of the box. What a relief. Human Rainbow Dash: Finally! I'm out of this box! Rod: That sure was pretty cramped. Alex: Gloria! Gloria: Alex! Lucario: Tino! My friends! Tish Katsufrakis: Is everyone alright? Human Applejack: Yes. But where are the others? Tino Tonitini: Marty! D-Team and their Dinosaurs! Are missing where are they?! Marty: Whoa! (They see Marty riding on dolphins and the D-Team are riding on three Pteranodons) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes